Penelope
by iluvbadmovies
Summary: The lives of everyone after college, what has happened since then and how years later they reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek, just my OC's.

"Honey I'm home." Evan Chambers called sarcastically from the hallway of his best friend's house as he shut the front door behind him. He could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen as he made his way through the family room.

"You don't live here." came the indignant cry from the kitchen table where his best friend sat doing a crossword puzzle. Evan rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What's for breakfast?" he replied as he sat down next to him at the table.

"You don't live here. Why am I cooking for you? Stay at your apartment and cook for yourself." He huffed as Evan stole his pen and began looking over the half-finished puzzle.

"My best friend is a chef and you want me to eat cheerios? No way!" came the confused response as Evan took the paper and began filling in answers.

"I was thinking Fruit Loops but whatever." Was his friend's reply as he got up and looked in the fridge. Evan finished the puzzle and looked up with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"So whatcha makin'?"

His friend sighed before answering, "Chocolate chip pancakes."

Evan's eyes lit up, "With whipped cream and a smiley face?"

Looking at Evan's hopeful, childlike face his best friend grinned, "Is there any other kind?" He set about making the food and Evan started on the Sudoku puzzle in the paper. They both stopped as a cry came from the baby monitor on the counter. Evan got up and looked at his friend who was about to delay breakfast.

"I'll get her, you cook!" he pointed to emphasize his point and walked out of the room once the food was being made again.

"You're a bossy husband!" came the mock-outraged cry from the kitchen.

From the stairs Evan yelled back, "Shut up Cappie!"

A lot had changed since college.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan walked up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the pink door with flowers painted on it. The little girl sitting in the crib looked up at him and smiled. She had long sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Her smile lit up the room and Evan thought she was the most perfect two and a half year old in the world. He lifted her out of the crib and into his arms.

"Morning Princess, did you sleep well?" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "You wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Wa's for brefest unca Evan?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"I yuv them."

"I know, me too. Let's get downstairs before daddy eats them all."

"Huwy up." Evan nodded and made his way though the hallway to the steps.

* * *

Cappie was in the kitchen smiling listening to Evan and his daughter talk. He finished cooking the pancakes as the two of them walked in the kitchen. 

"So is the food ready?" Cappie rolled his eyes.

"You really need to work on your manners you are setting a bad example for my daughter." Evan just laughed at him in disbelief, like he was the bad influence.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where's the food?"

"Here, I'll trade you, Penny for the pancakes."

"Hummm… well I guess so. Sorry sweetie I love you but I haven't eaten yet." Penelope nodded in understanding when she heard his stomach rumble.

"'s okay unca Evan." Cappie took the little girl from his friends and handed him a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you; see I do have some manners."

"Sit down and shut up." Evan rolled his eyes before he started shoving pancakes in his mouth. Cappie sat down across from him and Penny sat between the two eating her food and getting most of the syrup on her clothes.

* * *

"Hurry up you two!" 

"Calm down Ev her plane doesn't land for two hours." Cappie called from upstairs where he was getting Penny cleaned up from breakfast and dressed.

"I don't want to be late… please!"

"Fine!"

"Fine." He yelled back not really knowing why but wanting to get the last word.

Evan started to pace back and forth across the living room floor being careful to sidestep any of Penny's toys that were strewn across the carpet; he paused to look at the pictures hanging on the wall. The first was of Cappie and Penny right after she was born. Cappie was holding her while she slept looking down at her with a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes. The next was of the day he and Cappie graduated. They were arguing, he couldn't remember what it was about, and Cappie was hitting him with his diploma. The next picture was of Penny's first birthday party. Cappie was holding her and they were surrounded by Cappie's six sisters and Evan. Next to it was another picture from her first birthday party. Penny was covered in cake and was smearing icing on her dad's face. He looked at the next picture and remembered that he wanted to get to the airport.

"You almost ready?"

"Two minutes." That meant ten but it was the fastest he was gunna get.

"Okay."

It was a picture of Evan and his fiancé at their engagement party. He was standing behind her with his hands around her waist and she was leaning back with her head on his shoulder.

He smiled at the picture. He was going to pick her up at the airport, she had been working in Paris for the past two weeks and he missed her like crazy. They were perfect together, or at least that's what people said. They had been together for a few years and despite being broken up for a short period of time decided to get engaged six months ago. He stared at the picture and was so caught up in all the memories that ten minutes flew by and the next thing he knew Penny was pulling on his pant leg telling him it was time to leave.

* * *

Cappie complained the entire way to the airport; he did not know why he needed to be there. He was not happy that they were going to be getting there an hour early and sitting around in baggage claim with nothing to do. Evan just turned around and talked to Penny in order to tune out her father's rambling. They got to the airport twenty minutes later and the only thing Cappie said before taking his daughter out of his car seat was "If the plane is delayed you're dead." Evan and Penny just laughed and walked into baggage claim. 

Cappie was right; they were sitting there for an hour with nothing to do. They tried to ride around on the baggage carousel but were yelled at and never even made it around once. They talked to the man who sold pretzels but he got annoyed and made them buy something and leave. Penny tried to color on the wall but airport security was not happy with that either. The three of them finally settled on sitting in chairs and throwing things at people. Cappie and Penny liked this game but soon ran out of ammo so they had to make fun of people instead. Evan just sat there lost in thought about his girlfriend and how Cappie was really the bad influence in Penny's life, not that anyone cared because she seemed happy.

When it was announced that the plane had finally landed Evan was still sitting in his chair but Cappie was lying on the floor and Penny was sleeping on his stomach. Evan jumped out of his chair.

"She's here, she's here."

"Calm down man it will take at least ten minutes for her to walk here." Evan's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sat back down.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

Evan just rolled his eyes and decided to distract himself.

"Why are you on the ground, do you have any idea how dirty it could be?"

"I'm on the ground cuz the plastic chair was hurting my butt. And I know how dirty it is that's why I'm not letting Penny lay on it."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Most things yes and it is often sarcastic and witty. I don't have an answer for the age-old question what came first the chicken or the egg or why people watched Laguna Beach. It is just The OC only with real people and pathetic drama that it totally staged. Why even pretend it's real? I mean it's just another…"

"Cappie shut up."

"Sorry, you know I hate that show." Evan sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah I know this is like the fifteenth time I have had to listen to you ramble on about it." Cappie scoffed at him and lifted his head up so he could glare better.

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are."

"No way."

"Please Cap I heard it about Laguna Beach, My Super Sweet Sixteen and American Idol."

"American Idol…"

"Don't even start."

"Fine you win."

Cappie let his head fall back into the floor with a thud and a small 'oww' Evan just laughed at him. With his attention directed to his stupid best friend on the ground, no one noticed the girl walk up to them until she kicked Cappie in the side.

"I'm home." Evan looked up into his fiancés blue eyes and smiled.


End file.
